Redvain
Appereance Redvain has messy blond hair and cold emotionless red eyes. He always has a creepy grin on his face and wears a slightly motifyied shinigami garb. His arms are always bandaged up along with his torso. The reason why is because his arms and chest are covered in scars from his childhood. Appears to be around 17-22. He is always carrying 2 flask, and 3 vials containing liquids. He also always has his custom made needle (more or less a needle that is able to suck in about half a vials worth) and empty vials. Personality Redvain is comes off creepy and plays off that. He enjoys bothering people and trying to creepy them out. He likes to play games with people and see how far he can push them. His worst trait is that he is stubborn and does not like to give up. He has currently taken up the habit of asking for peoples blood. He has currently collected Shinigami *Hinata Banteki *Kokishin Ningen AB *Kazuma Kuayumi *Azumi Haruko Chlorophyll *Makato Kiyoshi AB *Haruki Kasai *Takeshi "Kamina" Eto Fullbringer *Tyler Blanchet *Augmenter Darius Likes *Fighting *Blood *Creeping people out Dislikes *Losing *Bleeding too much *people who creep him out Zanpakuto - Ruaidri "Red King" Unreleased - looks like a normal katana Release command - "Drink to your fill" Ruaidri is his swords true name but Redvain never calls his sword by that name because he doesnt like how big it is (10ft). Instead he calls his sword Rohan "Little Red One" (which is only 4ft). His sword hates that name so he only gives a little bit of his strength. *Currently no one knows about the true name of his zanpakuto Abilities *Liquid absorption #Able to absorb any liquid *Liquid manipulation/liquid harderning (depending upon how many of the gagues are used, changed how strong the attack/defense is) 1 gague is around 3/4 power when it is any other liquid compared to being blood. (Blood is stronger because my sword prefers blood over any other liquid.) #Sending a wave a harden liquid that can move along with the sword. Ex: *Redvain thurst then slashes his sword* the majority of the wave would have gone with the thrust but some of it would go along with the slash #Creating a glass like wall that hardens almost imidetaly after coming out of the blade #Creating a rope like material to swing his zanpakuto around. The main use of this attack is when Redvain uses the zero gatotsu stance, which uses all my upper body strenght to thrust my weapon into my opponet. The sword can also be thrown with this stance and therefore the rope is used to pull the sword back to Redvain #Creating a thin glass like material armor to force his damage limbs to continue to move or to prevent himself from bleeding out. The glass can the fragile or extremely thick. When it is extremely thick Redvain cannot move very well so he will more than likely never make the armor thick. #I have a 5th one in mind but i will wait on it till later on to post it. Inner world His inner world is a swap full of blood with a Castle standing tall. Biography *Childhood: Redvain grew up in the Rukon district with his older sister, younger brother, father and mother. One day a soul reaper came to visit and when Redvain came back to his senses his entire family was slaughtered. That was when he found a zanpakuto and took it. Swearing to himself that he would find his families killer and destroy them. After leaving the house and living for a few week on his own he joined a gang. The gang's leader was Jon, a fearsome person to the young Redvain. Redvain listen to the orders from the gang, when he didnt, he was beat. When he failed a job, he was beat. When the gang got bored, he was beat. As the beating continue he begain to grin all the time, hoping that this would make them stop. It did make them stop after a while but not before he lost touch with most of his emotions. From then on the main difference between happy and sad was a slight change in the grin. *Shinigami training: He had a hard time adjusting to the rules and regulations of the soul society and was almost deemed a dangerous figure. The constant grin on his face made many people weary of him and people tried their best not to get close to him. Eventually Redvain just accepted this fact and didnt try to make any friends. One person did reach out to him and she eventually became his friend. They spent a lot of time together and went to the human world for the first time together on a mission along with a few reluctant others. The mission end with her dying at the hands of a hollow, shattering his inner self. It was at this moment that Redvain first realsed Ruaidri. All that is know from that mission is that Redvain was the only survivor, the others appeared to have been killed by the hollows. *Shinigami: Has joined the 7th squad and is a 5th seat Stats 5th seat Specialisation: Warrior 1 INT - 3 INS Stats: Skills: Perks: Kendo Mastery